


I Want You Now

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bed-sharing, Being taken care of, Blow Jobs, Comforting, Crying, Cuddles, D/s, Daddy/boi, Held Down, Humiliation, In Public, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Obedience, Panicking, Rough Sex, Sleepovers, Submission, Subspace, Teasing, Wall Sex, pinned down, staying the night, surrender, the kiss, washing, whisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex was sure he'd be fine kissing Greg. After all, it was just a kiss, in front of an audience. How could he possibly over-react to that? Well, Alex was about to find out the hard way. Set post-s6e6. Obviously.





	I Want You Now

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's taken me so long to write about The Kiss bc arguably, it's the least kinky thing they've ever done, I mean. D:
> 
> eta 18/3/19: oh my GOD how am I so bad at copypasting I forgot I'd missed the opening line ffs. I HOPE THAT MAKES MORE SENSE NOW. D:

"You've gone all weird again. Are you still high off that kiss, Alex?"

Greg's voice pierced Alex's consciousness, and he turned to see Greg just standing there, gazing at him, as they stood there in the empty corridor. Empty? When had it got empty? Alex hadn't really been paying attention.  
  
"Hmm? Oh. I mean-"  
  
Alex stopped. Puzzled. Nothing was really clear in his head, except for that kiss, but at least he'd stopped feeling nervous about it at last. To be fair, he did sometimes feel that way after recording days. Four hours or so of just getting carried away with Greg (and that was just the episode recordings) and feeling rather drunk afterwards, having had no time to process it all, except to kneel before him when he'd asked, because it gave him something to do while he got his head straight.  
  
But tonight- tonight felt different. And Alex couldn't explain why. That kiss just filled his head, and he didn't know why he was obsessing over it, because it wasn't like it was a particularly passionate kiss, but even then, all he could remember were the screams from the crowd and the sensation of Greg's lips against his, and it seemed to last for so long, even though it really, really didn't, before he lost his nerve and pulled away, trying not to look like he was blushing bright red. How he'd got through the rest of the recording, he didn't really know.  
  
"Alex, you clung to my arm like a child the entire way back here. Are you alright?" Greg said, looking concerned.  
  
"Oh. That kind of weird. Sorry," Alex said.  
  
He didn't need to ask if anyone had noticed. Of course they'd noticed. That just made him blush with embarrassment. He tried so hard not to be noticeably weird, but he'd failed again. He felt awful. What on earth would they make of him clinging to Greg like a child? Probably nothing good. He really wished he didn't go into subspace during recordings, it always made things super-weird afterwards.  
  
Greg just smirked. "I didn't realise my kisses were so powerful."  
  
Alex bowed his head, looked away from him, ashamed. "Oh. It's not - I mean - you don't-"  
  
Greg took his arm then and pulled him into his dressing room. Alex stood there, not really sure what to do. It's not like they hadn't fucked around before. There'd been too many nights where Alex was on his knees before him, and it was the best feeling in the world. And kissing Greg was hardly that kinky in the grand scheme of kinky things they'd done on stage together, or even in this dressing room. But for some reason, that kiss had got to him.  
  
"Here you go, you look like you need a drink," Greg said, handing him a glass of something.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Alex said. He took a sip. Whisky. Fuck. He drank it in one go, set the glass down, tried to steady his nerves. "It's not that I'm - I guess I just didn't expect you to actually kiss me? I thought you would say no and hurt me instead. You seem to enjoy that a lot more than making me happy."  
  
Greg answered him by grabbing his face and kissing him again, and Alex couldn't think. They didn't - this wasn't how they usually did things. It was usually fast and rough, that's how Alex liked it. But this? This was too sweet. Too _romantic_. The longer it went on, the more awkward Alex felt, because he just wasn't sure what to do. Why on earth would Greg want to kiss him? He wasn't very good at that. He was sure there were better people Greg could be kissing. He was startled by a hand slowly running down his chest. He wasn't used to Greg being gentle.  
  
"I mean, it was tempting, that's for sure. I could just imagine your sad little face as I said that line, and then refused to kiss you. Man, that would have been great. But I know how much that moment meant to you. You didn't need to worry. I was always going to kiss you," Greg said.  
  
"Really? I mean, it was just a kiss, it's not like-" Alex stopped again. Unsure. Greg's hands were still touching him, gently teasing him, and he wasn't sure where Greg wanted this to go. Greg was just gently rubbing his groin, and the sensation was so alien he bucked, unsure if he was allowed to get off on this.  
  
"For any other couple, perhaps I'd agree, but you were right, we needed to do that. And, you know, perhaps our relationship is just too weird and maybe we just need to kiss so everyone understands what we're really doing here, you know? Make it obvious. So they can't just pretend like we didn't make it clear what this is," Greg said.  
  
"But-but that, I mean - but why are you kissing me _now_ , sir? I-I don't understand," Alex said.  
  
"It's been four years, Alex, do you really think I wouldn't have fallen for you by now? After everything we've done? I don't care what it is, we just click. And maybe I've finally learnt that when you click with someone, you should hold on to them," Greg said.  
  
Alex didn't really know what to say to that. He never expected Greg to actually say that. He just thought their relationship would just be fucking around from time to time, and he was happy enough with that. He'd never let himself think about loving him, and being loved back, because that might threaten to complicate everything, and possibly break things, and he really, really didn't want to lose this, not now. Sex was easier. Sex didn't matter.  
  
But, God, Greg was kissing his neck now, and that whisky had gone straight to his head, and he felt all loose and submissive again. Greg had drunk some too, Alex could tell, he could smell it, and for some reason, in that moment, it was the most heavenly scent he had ever smelled.  
  
Alex made a noise as he felt Greg slip a hand inside his trousers. This was so new. Greg didn't do this to him. He didn't - this wasn't what happened here. Alex - Alex never got pleasure. Greg just - Greg just got him all worked up, then if he was lucky, his wife would be willing to take pity on him when he got home.  
  
But he wasn't about to complain as Greg slowly moved him back against the wall, pinning him there as he slowly undressed him. There was another hard kiss, and Greg managed to part Alex's lips a little, and Alex was sure he lost his mind at that point. His trousers were undone, his shirt was unbuttoned, Greg's hands were just touching him _everywhere_ and Alex didn't know what to do.  
  
"No, it - we're not _like that_ , sir. Are we?" Alex said, trying to break away from him, feeling overwhelmed by everything.  
  
Greg responded by pinning his wrists to the wall, and kissing him again, and Alex surrendered then. He always surrendered when Greg pinned him down. He loved that sensation so much. And Greg was just so strong! If he was lucky, he'd have bruises on his wrists when this was over.  
  
"If you're trying to tell me you don't love me, try again. I know you're lying," Greg said. "I mean, I can just keep on being mean to you though, since you seem to enjoy that more. But I don't think you do, do you?"  
  
Alex panicked a little, suddenly wondering if all this was real, or if Greg was about to break his heart again. "You're - not lying, are you? You're not trying to wind me up? I just - I don't even know if I want this? I-I don't - can I just think about this? I don't even know what you want from me?"  
  
Greg just smiled at him. "I just wanted to tell you I love you. So you know. So that when you're on your knees, you know that. You're not just doing this for anyone, you're doing it for me. For someone who loves you. Show me just how much you love me, Alex. Get on your knees for me."  
  
Greg let go of his wrists and Alex fell to his knees instantly. He felt a flood of relief through his body. This was what he was used to. Honestly, he was a lot happier just doing what he was told than talking about - well, talking about their relationship. He preferred not to think about it. Not to define it. To let it just exist in this room, in this studio, and be whatever it was and that was fine.  
  
His back was hard against the wall. Greg leaned over him, leaning against the wall, and Alex loved this position. Not just the kneeling, but still being somewhat pinned down against the wall and being unable to get free. Greg would grasp the back of his head to keep him in place, and Alex would just simply be used until Greg was satisfied. He adored it. And, if he was lucky, Greg would come all over him, and he'd go home smelling like him, smelling so dirty and sweaty, and he would have to sleep in his little bed if she wasn't awake to wash him, because he wasn't allowed in bed smelling like that. But it honestly just made the humiliation all the sweeter, and he didn't mind, not really, he was used to it now. He was her dirty boy, and he loved it so very much.  
  
Greg, it seemed, didn't want him to do anything tonight. He did it all himself. There was just Greg's hand grasping the back of his head, and Alex opened his mouth automatically at that point and closed his eyes as that familiar cock he loved so much went into his mouth. Alex felt so much better now, he knew what his job was, he didn't have to think about kissing, or falling in love, he could just kneel here and suck and lick and do everything he could to pleasure his master until he was done. And then he could go home and everything would be fine.  
  
Really, he didn't need Greg to love him. Just the idea of it was enough for him. It fuelled his devotion, and Greg was more than happy to encourage that. He'd trained him enough to just get into subspace just by being in here, and that's what he liked. Alex could feel it, subspace was calming and it made everything make sense. He knew his place. He knew what was being asked of him. Everything was fine when he was on his knees before his master.  
  
Alex just couldn't comprehend Greg actually loving him though. That seemed very much Not Right to him. There was no way Greg could love him. But that's what he seemed to be saying. This wasn't just a fantasy anymore. It was real. Because while so much of this situation seemed to be just like it always was, it was very different. Because Greg was speaking to him, telling him how much he adored him, and maybe just stroking his head every now and then and telling him what a good boy he was. That - that never happened. Alex was never praised like that. But his mouth was full of cock and he had no voice to respond with, so he had to just kneel there and listen, and slowly, it dawned on him that Greg really wasn't lying. He was being a bit rough because that's what they liked, but there was no malice in it, just love.  
  
Alex melted into Greg's embrace when that finally sunk in. Alex adored being loved, and to know Greg loved him kind of made him focus in on Greg's pleasure even more than he normally would. He didn't just want to get him off, he wanted it to be good enough for him. He wasn't really getting much of a chance to do that though. There were moments when Greg commanded him to lick or suck or kiss or caress, but a lot of the time, he was also just fucking his face, and Alex adored that just as much.  
  
Alex had never quite appreciated just how controlled Greg was, too. He hardly made any noise, even though that's what he would normally do. No matter how worked up Greg got, he never made more than a slightly loud gasp, as if he was conscious as much as Alex was that they weren't really in a private setting, and they could probably still be heard if they fucked around too loudly. Alex did like to imagine that everyone knew though, because it turned him on to think he wasn't being as discreet as he thought he was being. That he might be caught out, that people looked at him in a certain way, perhaps, and knew exactly how he was serving Greg. He loved that idea. He knew it was weird. He was so weird for wanting it, to be turned on by that thought, but it's not like he had ever hid it either. His wife had come up with many creative ways to shame him like that, and the sex afterwards had always kind of blown his mind in ridiculous ways.  
  
What he really wanted was for Greg to play on that. To find ways of filming him, or-or maybe take pictures, to really make it feel like he was going to be exposed, that others would know, but Alex had never been brave enough to ask because that's not what this was about. It was never about his pleasure. It was all about Greg's. That's what Alex cared about.  
  
"Do you want to swallow or do I need to make sure everyone knows what a dirty boy you are?" Greg said, his voice piercing Alex's mind.  
  
Alex made a noise, couldn't speak, waited for Greg to pull his cock out so he could reply. And even then, Alex didn't know. Well. He did know. His head was suddenly swimming, and that whisky was definitely catching up to him. He felt himself swaying, and Greg caught him and steadied him.  
  
"Alex? You alright?" Greg said.  
  
"D-dirty boy. Please. Can't - think I'll be sick otherwise. Drank that too fast," Alex said.  
  
Greg gently cupped his cheek and caressed him with his thumb. "I did think you were going a bit fast with that. You'd better get settled down then, I'll finish off. Because if you make a mess in here, you're cleaning it up with your tongue."  
  
Alex shivered, not just at the unexpected affection, but also at the growl in Greg's voice that he adored so much. Greg let him go and he sat back on his heels as Greg shoved his shirt back before deciding he wanted him to undress, and made him kneel there topless and begging, his own cock rock hard in his trousers.  
  
Alex closed his eyes in anticipation. Greg grasped his head, and finished off. Alex could hear him grunting above him, and Alex could hear the moment he came as well as feel hot sticky liquid all over his chest and part of his face. And then Greg pressed his face into his groin and Alex just breathed it all in, happy and content. Greg's scent calmed him so much.  
  
When Greg let him go, Alex fell back, exhausted, expecting to be ordered to dress and leave, but that's not what happened. Greg knelt in front of him and wiped his face clean with a damp cloth. Alex thought he was just being kind for once and not making him go home with semen on his face, but then he started wiping down his chest, and Alex just did not know what to do. He didn't want to be clean, but he appreciated the gesture too, because the very idea that Greg would take care of him was just as incredible to him as Greg being mean to him.  
  
"You feeling alright? Was that good, Alex?" Greg said.  
  
Alex looked up at him, dazed, a bit drunk, confused, not sure what to even say. He always enjoyed this. How could he not? It was everything he could ever want.  
  
"Do you think you can stand? Have I broken you again?" Greg said, beginning to sound concerned.  
  
"I-I - Greg. I don't even know. I'm sorry," Alex said.  
  
"Well, guess who's not getting to drive home tonight then because he gulped his whisky like an idiot," Greg said, half-singing it to Alex's irritation.  
  
Alex groaned. Greg was 100% right not to let him drive in the state he was in. He was still in subspace, and definitely not thinking clearly at all. Best - best to let Greg take him home. The tiredness of the very, very long day was beginning to sink in and he tried valiantly not to look like he was tired, even though he really, really was.  
  
"Come on, sleepy boy, time to go," Greg said, his voice soft and soothing.  
  
"Don't want to go," Alex said, unaware that he sounded very much like one of his own children who also didn't want to go to bed either.  
  
"You're going, alright. Come on, get up. You're coming home with me. There's no way I'm letting you go home like that," Greg said, lifting him up gently.  
  
"Oh-oh, no, it's fine, I can just-" Alex protested.  
  
"No, I'll hear no protests. Do you really think I could live with myself if I let you drive home like this and you had an accident? Come on, Alex, be the good little boy I know you are and let me take you back to mine. You can sleep there tonight. Let your Daddy take care of you for once," Greg said.  
  
Alex shivered at his last sentence. "D-daddy, no. Please. I'm fine, I-"  
  
"No, if you'd been a smart boy and sipped it, maybe. But your head's a mess, and you clearly can't concentrate long enough to focus on anything, let alone drive home. No. I won't let you do that. You're going to get dressed, go get your things, and come back here like a good boy. That's an order, Alex. Then I'll take you home and you can get your head straight before we have to do this all again tomorrow," Greg said.  
  
"Yes, Daddy," Alex said, all he trusted himself to say. Because he hadn't even thought of tomorrow yet. _God_. Alex leaned against him suddenly, needing to speak. "Do you really love me, Daddy? Did you really mean that? I-I just need to know, Daddy. Please, Daddy."  
  
Greg pressed a kiss to his head. "Yeah, I really mean it. You do know whisky makes you even more adorable, yeah? I mean, look at you, all curled up in my arms like a child."  
  
Alex smiled against his chest, and held him close. "You're right, I'm a mess, Daddy, take me home and put me to bed. I shouldn't be having grown-up drinks like that."  
  
"Not if you're going to gulp them, no. Go on, put your shirt on and go get ready to go. Wait for me outside, yeah? I won't be long. Then I'll take my tired little boy home and put him to bed," Greg said.  
  
Alex obeyed, because he was eager to get going. His head was swimming. This - this wasn't meant to become real. To-to go home with him, to - _stay the night with him_. Sure, Greg might be right. Alex probably shouldn't drive home, not so soon after that drink, which, given how spinny his head was, he had probably drunk too fast and there was probably a shot and a half in it, and he was definitely a mess. It was a logical and sensible conclusion. It's just - he just couldn't believe it. Particularly because he could've just got an Uber, took the train, there were other ways to get home, he didn't _need_ to stay at Greg's. But once that became the only option he was given, he didn't even contemplate turning him down.  
  
He had to pace around his dressing room for a moment, trying to clear his head. To accept this was actually happening. He wasn't sure it was. He was half-expecting to go back to Greg's room and Greg would just yell at him, tell him why on earth he'd want to take him home with him, and Alex would end up crying in his car for an hour before he could bring himself to even think about driving home. That was just - surely that's what this was. There wasn't - they didn't - no. It wasn't like this.  
  
He was ashamed to realise how hard his cock had become, just thinking about the pay-off that kind of humiliation would bring him. He was so weird. Why was he like this? Surely everyone knows. And did he even - he didn't even know if he _wanted_ Greg to love him. Wouldn't this ruin things? It would definitely ruin things. That's what always happened, right? They fell in love, and everything was ruined. He didn't - that's not what this relationship was about. Alex had very specific ideas about how this relationship was going to go, and falling in love was never meant to _actually happen_. What would he do with all his unrequited pining now? That was half the fun of it, to long for something he could never have.  
  
And yet - _and yet_ \- he was acutely aware that being loved by Greg was everything he had ever wanted. He'd fantasied about it for years. He wanted this so, so much. He'd wanted it ever since they began, when Greg agreed to do it. Alex had fallen for him, and then told himself it could never happen, and shut away all of that pain.  
  
And now, it had broken free again. He wanted to love him so much, he was sure his heart was about to explode. He was allowed to love other people. He knew that. But he'd fought this one so hard because he was scared it would ruin everything. It's not like he'd been close to Greg when they'd started. They'd almost been strangers. It had taken a lot of work to get to this point, and now Alex was afraid it was all going to be over because he couldn't help falling for him, and Greg would be too sweet to him, and he didn't want Greg to be sweet, he wanted Greg to be mean. That was what he loved the most. That's what made the show work so well, and he didn't want to lose that.  
  
He wasn't aware of falling to his knees again, and he wasn't aware of when he'd started crying, and he certainly wasn't aware of Greg coming to find him until he'd placed his hands on his shoulders and knelt down beside him, giving him a gentle hug.  
  
"Oh, just look at the state of you. Come on, Alex, you're too tired now. Time to get you to bed, I think," Greg said gently.  
  
Alex wanted to speak, but didn't know what to say. Greg brought him into a tight hug, and Alex cried against his shoulder, clinging to him.  
  
"What's wrong, Alex?" Greg asked.  
  
Alex shook his head, couldn't speak, didn't want to say it here, where he could be overheard.  
  
"Come on, just dry your eyes, come on, we need to go, they're threatening to lock us in if we don't go now. We wouldn't want to piss off the crew, would we?" Greg said.  
  
In that moment, Alex rather liked the idea of being locked in. This magical spell wouldn't end, and he could avoid the outside world for just a little bit longer and stay here with Greg. But he knew that wasn't an option, so he dried his eyes on his sleeve and tried to settle himself down.  
  
"No, we - yes, we should go. I need to - sleep. Yes," Alex said.  
  
Greg gave him a soft tight hug and left him for a moment as he gathered up Alex's things for him. Then, when he was done, he lifted Alex to his feet, made him wash his face and breathe, and then Alex began to feel alright. Greg kept an arm around his shoulder as they left, and Alex felt calm and safe. Besides, there was hardly anyone left to see them now.  
  
Alex sank into his seat and sat there, still feeling overwhelmed, as Greg drove them back to his flat. He was glad Greg didn't make him speak, because he wasn't sure he would be very coherent right now. The only thing Greg said was to tell him to text his wife, which he did, and that was it. He appreciated the reminder, because he wouldn't have remembered otherwise, not in the state he was in. He also didn't think he had any more answers either. There was a lot going on in his head, and he wasn't sure he'd know anything until after they'd done filming, when he might have a week or two of clear air to process everything.  
  
It was only when he was in the car and still that he realised he hadn't changed out of his suit. He was normally so much better organised than that, but obviously Greg was more eager to get him home than worry about dressing him. At least he'd had the foresight to ask his wife to drop by a clean set of clothes for him when he'd texted her earlier, which he was quite proud of, given how distracted he was. If he'd known he was staying over at Greg's tonight, he'd have packed them himself before he'd left home. Now he'd just have to make do with what he had.  
  
Alex didn't fully relax until he was inside Greg's flat, strange as that felt. Greg made him sit on the sofa and made him a hot chocolate, which Alex wasn't aware of wanting until he had the mug in his hands. This was - good. Greg treating him like a child was good.  
  
"Where do you want to sleep? Sofa or bed?" Greg asked.  
  
Alex found the question strange, not expecting to have a choice in the matter. "I-I sleep where you tell me to sleep, sir. That's how this works, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, if that's how you feel, you can take the bed. At least I fit on the sofa, so fuck you, I got the better option," Greg said with a teasing laugh.  
  
Alex smiled, appreciating how he was able to calm him down like this. Greg made him eat some cereal too, just for something to soak up the whisky with, and then they just cuddled while he finished his drink.  
  
"Just in case you're still unsure, I don't regret that kiss for one moment. I'd have made it more than it was if I felt you wouldn't have panicked, but I don't regret it. Maybe we've got a lot to talk about now, but that's alright. Maybe I'll take you out later, once this is all over, and we can talk then. Right now, we've got a show to finish," Greg said.  
  
"That would be lovely, sir, thank you. I- there's a lot I still need to work out, sir, so thank you. I just need some space to think about everything. This is all a little overwhelming and I'm not sure what I even want right now. I don't know if I want you to love me. I'm - I know I'm just scared this will ruin things, but that's where my head's at. I wanted you to know that, at least, even if I can't really give you much else. I'm sorry, sir," Alex said.  
  
"No, it's alright, it was a pretty intense night, wasn't it? You did enjoy it all though, didn't you?" Greg said.  
  
"Oh, of course, I always enjoy it. Thank you, sir," Alex said.  
  
"You can shower before bed if you want. You don't have to be a dirty boy for me," Greg said.  
  
"You sure? That would be nice, sir. I should really not sleep in your bed like this. My wife never lets me in bed if I come home all dirty, she makes me sleep on the floor," Alex said.  
  
"Well, that's the only place for smelly dogs. How's your head? How's your subspace feeling? You back in the real world now? Or do we need to cuddle some more?" Greg said.  
  
Alex sat up and thought a moment. "No, no, I think I'm fine. I think I just want to get clean and go to bed, sir. I'm so tired. Are ... are you going to tuck me in, Daddy?" Alex said, asking that last question with a small voice.  
  
"I can tuck you in if you want. I don't want this to get all weird for you though, I know we've never done this outside the studios before. I won't want to break you or make you feel uncomfortable," Greg said.  
  
Alex responded by setting his now-empty mug down on the table and cuddling up next to Greg, burying his head in his chest. He didn't trust himself to speak, because he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop if he did, but it seemed that Greg understood. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head, and held him tight.  
  
"Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your master. I know that's what you really love. If that's what you want from me, that's what you'll get. I don't mind at all," Greg said.  
  
"Thank you, sir, thank you, thank you, thank you," Alex said, filled with relief that he hadn't had to ask that question.  
  
"Come on, you're tired and smelly. Time for bed, Alex, come on," Greg said.  
  
"Alright, Daddy," Alex said.  
  
Alex stood with him, and let Greg wash him down like a child. Alex thought he'd be left to shower alone, but Greg taking care of him like that really helped to calm him down in ways he'd never really appreciated before. There were also some soft cuddles, and a few little kisses, but nothing more than that. Alex was feeling too much like a child and perhaps Greg picked that up.  
  
Once they were done, Alex dressed in what he had, some pants and a t-shirt, and let Greg tuck him into bed. Alex felt strange to be in Greg's bed alone. It was weird. He didn't want to be alone. He hadn't realised that until he was lying there, Greg perched on the bed beside him gently stroking his hair.  
  
"I-I think I need you here with me tonight, sir. Please, sir?" Alex said.  
  
"I mean, you can take the sofa if you want, I don't mind," Greg said.  
  
"No, no, I need you here with me. I-I feel safe with you. I need you, sir," Alex said.  
  
"Alright, I'll hold you tight while you fall asleep. How does that sound?" Greg said.  
  
"Thank you, sir, that sounds wonderful," Alex said.  
  
"Well, shove over, then, you're on my side," Greg said playfully.  
  
Alex moved across, and waited while Greg undressed and slid into bed beside him. Alex wasn't sure if he wanted anything to happen here, but it turns out all Greg did was kiss him, and cuddle him, and Alex fell asleep with his head resting on Greg's chest, their fingers locked together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love Is A Long Road (Just Like This Fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387917) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru)




End file.
